InazumaALfheim Online
by AlsiusHaku
Summary: 2 years after the release of the VRMMORPG, Sword Art Online, the game was finally cleared and the trapped players were released from the virtual world...but not her. After finding out that she may be in the popular game, ALfheim Online, Tsurugi is determined to find and bring Aoi back to reality. A SAO TsurugiXAoi fanfic requested by Shiranai Atsune-san!
1. Enter, ALfheim Online

**SAO is set to have been released after the events of Galaxy, so this fanfic is placed 2 years after that. Tsurugi and Aoi would be third years. The events of SAO actually occur during this fic, but not directly in this story. I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

Enter ALfheim Online

Sword Art Online- a virtual reality massively multiplayer online role playing game. Many players excitedly entered the realm of Eincrad, in search of a new adventure. However, they got an even worse surprise.

Unable to log out, the players were trapped in the realm of the game, hundreds and hundreds of people were captive. Death in the game; meant death in the real world. The only way to log out, was for someone to clear the game; to defeat the boss of each floor and complete the 100th floor.

It felt very uneasy to be around the soccer club then. Our captain and manager were trapped in SAO. I've never felt so powerless in my life, my friend and girl I liked, suddenly gone.

I spent a lot of my days sitting by her side, Sorano's side. I have never confessed my feelings towards her, mainly because she seemed to be more intrested in Tenma. Now, only regret filled my heart.

2 years later, I received, the whole world received great news; someone cleared SAO! The sleeping players were waking and brought back to the real world.

I immediately ran to the hospital where Sorano lay. I don't know who did it; who completed the game, but he was everyone's hero.

As I got closer to her room, I noticed something wasn't right. A doctor and nurses gathered around the door to her room mumbling amongst themselves.

"Um... Is something the matter?" I whispered.

The nurse looked over to me with a gloomy expression. They opened a path to Sorano's room for me and I cautiously entered.

"No..." She wasn't awake. She lay there, like she had for 2 years, sleeping. I instinctively grabbed her hand, "Sorano, Sorano, please wake up!" I could feel the tears I've held for so long, finally find its way out. All I could do was cry, I was powerless, useless; my frustration overwhelmed me.

* * *

Run... Run! I run as fast as I can. Behind me I hear the walls collapse as the boss monster breaks through. I have no time to look behind. I was naive to think I could beat that boss, Doruuga, on my own. I was glad at the moment for my natural agility as a Cait Sith.

"Woof!" My tamed monster, a large leopard beast with reptile claws, runs next to me and I quickly jump onto its back. I may be fast, but this monster, Lancelot, was even faster. It wasn't long until the boss was no longer after me.

ALfheim Online. This is the virtal reality game I was in currently. The only reason I started playing was to search for someone, a friend of mine. With the screenshot application, someone took a picture of a girl with the splitting image to Sorano walking in a town found in this game. It might have something to do with her not waking in the real world.

Unable to sit still and wait any longer, I entered the virtual world.

Being a beginner in the game world, I messed up during the character creation, clicked random buttons and chose a Cait Sith as my race. My hair kept its dark colour, which apparently is uncommon for this race, but I have no idea. My avatar also had long straight hair making me appear female, though the character is male. My player name, Tsurugi. At least I was able to get that right.

Its actually been a month since I started, but no luck with my search for Sorano... I let out a depressing sigh.

"Hey!" A voice yells and I turn towards its source.

A blue winged boy flew down. He has blue hair tied in a braid and a scar on his left eye. Just by looking, it was evident that he is an Undine, "You're crazy, going after the Sacred Beast, Doruuga, on your own." He laughed, "Man, it was a blast watching you!"

I ignore the boy and continue walking.

"Hey!" He yells angrily. "I'm called Poseidon, you?"

I didn't like giving out my name to people, but this guy didn't seem like he'd leave me be, "Tsurugi."

The boy flinched for a sec, but then continues, "You want to defeat that boss?"

"I'm listening."

Poseidon grinned, "That's more like it! I'll help you, as long as I get 75% of the rewards."

I think, "I only want its pelt, you can have the rest."

"Huh, I guess...?" Poseidon frowns. The pelt of a Doruuga is only a common item, but I only wanted that to complete myself a new armour and weapon. It meant Poseidon would receive more than 75% of the drops.

"You ready to get going right away?" I ask.

"If course, man!" The blue haired elf laughs loudly. He conjures his wings, preparing to start flying. "How's your little guy going to get there?"

I looked down to Lancelot. "No problem, he can fly too." As I made my wings appear, it did the same.

"Wow... Didn't expect that..." Poseidon laughs.

"Let's get going..." I mumble and start to fly away. Poseidon and Lancelot follow.

I don't care how I do it; but I'll find you... Aoi!

* * *

**Yes! I finally uploaded this XD I hope you will enjoy this fanfic, Shiranai Atsune-san! **

**I hope everyone's pumped up for SAO season 2 coming out 2014 like I am XD Thanks for reading! and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	2. Nakama-Comrade

Nakama-Comrades

"I'm going to assume you started the quest already... am I correct?" Poseidon asks as we start flying back to the boss area.

I nod, "Of course."

When we got near the entrance of the cave, the two of us landed. In this cave, our flight abilities are unusable unless we're Gnomes.

We both unsheathe our weapons. I use a katana while Poseidon has a giant broad sword as a weapon.

Let's go get 'em, Tsurugi!" The blue-haired elf yells as he starts to charge inside. Like I predict, he has no plan. I guess he would make a good decoy.

In the center of the cavern, the large tiger-reptile beast lay sleeping. I could see Poseidon already next to it. I was starting to regret working with him.

"Let the battle start!" He laughs as he swings his sword onto the Doruuga's nose.

Startled by the blow the monster let out a deafening shriek causing the entire area to tremble.

"Hah haan! That's more like it." Poseidon laughs once again.

Sighing, I instruct Lancelot to attack the boss and start whispering the words for a fire spell. "Serufis, Koruugi, Homura!"

A giant fire tornado bursts upwards from the ground hitting the Doruuga hard. The monster desperately clawed at me and I wasn't prepared for it.

"Argh!" I was flung into the wall. A red claw mark appeared on my belly indicating that I received damage. Though it didn't hurt physically that much, I could see my HP bar go into the yellow just from that one blow.

"Hey!? You alright?" Poseidon asked as he ran over to me.

"You're an Undine, could you heal me already?" I sigh.

Poseidon then scratches his cheek and lets out a nervous laughter. He avoids eye contact, "Well... About that..."

I swallow, "Don't tell me you can't use any..."

"No, no... I can use them, I can use them, but..."

"But...?"

Poseidon let out a sigh, "I haven't memorized the spells..."

I couldn't believe it, "Did you write it out anywhere or something!?"

"D-don't worry! We'll destroy that monster before dying!" Poseidon laughed it off.

"W-we're doomed..." I sigh.

Poseidon sneers and gets ready to keep fighting the boss, "Never give up until your HP is zero! That's how I roll, mate!"

I was starting to realize who this, Poseidon was. However, I held my tongue; now wasn't the time. "Fine, let's do what we can." I sneer.

The Doruuga breathed in and then let out a breath of fire. Poseidon guarded himself with his sword.

"Heh, that's not going to do anything!" He yelled.

I run behind the monster and start slashing at its feet. Roaring in pain the Doruuga lost its balance and falls over.

"Ooh, nice job, mate!" Poseidon grins and leaps into the air, sword held above his head. He jabs the giant blade into the monster's side, however it wasn't enough. "Uh oh..."

The monster slashes its massive claws at the Undine. With his sword stuck in the Doruuga's side, Poseidon couldn't move away in time. The elf was flung across the cavern; his weapon still in the monster's side.

The Doruuga prepared for another breath attack.

"Shit..." I curse as I try to run as fast as I could to him, but even with my agility as a Cait Sith, I wouldn't be able to reach him in time.

"Firious, Savis, Terra, Zertin!" A voice yells and the earth in front of Poseidon rose creating a barrier which repelled the breath. "Finish him off!"

Not having time to comprehend, I slash the beast, giving it the killing blow. The boss monster disappeared into many polygon shards.

As soon as the monster was defeated, a small menu appears before each of us listing the amount of experience earned and drops obtained. The item I wanted was on the list.

Poseidon still looks shocked. He slowly gets up to touch the earth barrier which was created in front of him, "what...?"

"That was a close call." The same voice from before yells.

I turn to see a female Gnome standing near the cavern's entrance. She had dark blue hair which ran down her shoulder.

"Um... You are?" I finally ask.

"I'm called Blizzard." She sneers. Her way of speech was really rough and manly, contrasting her feminine appearance.

"Hmf, I didn't ask for your help!" Poseidon growls, "You're not getting any reward or anything."

"What a ungrateful jerk." Blizzard glares, "I don't need anything from you!"

The two starts to fight and one thought came to my mind, "a fighting couple."

"Hah!?" They both growl and I realize I had just said my thoughts aloud. I quickly hold my mouth.

"Let me get this straight..." Blizzard yells, "I may have this female avatar, but I'm male! Got no interest in guys!"

"Hah? What are you doing in a female avatar? Don't tell me your one if those players..." Poseidon frowns.

"Shut up! It was my first time playing a game like this... And... I miss clicked some buttons..."

Well that explains her... his? Way of talking, "I have somewhere to go." I start to say. I open up my menu and send the items I promised to Poseidon, "Thanks for the help, but I'll get going."

"Wait, wait, wait! Leaving just like that? I was wondering what a Cait Sith and now a Gnome is doing in Undine territory. Your guy's land is on the other side of the Great Tree!" Poseidon frowns.

"I'm just playing around. It's just a game, why bother with staying only a small area? That's stupid." Blizzard cackles.

"Its not 'just a game'." I growl clenching my fists. The two elves look at me with a strange expression. Realizing what I had just said I shake my head and start to exit the cave. There was no point telling them. This was my problem.

"A-are you talking about the SAO incident?" Poseidon asks.

"Huh?"

"I'm actually a... survivor of that..."

After a short pause, "Whaat!?"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you afraid of playing these kind of games after... That?" Blizzard blurts.

Poseidon just laughs, "Yeah, I was slightly hesitant at first... But I can't stop playing games."

With those words I was sure who this Undine was, "You're... Namikawa Rensuke, aren't you?"

Poseidon looks shocked towards me. He then yells, "You don't ask people about their private information online!"

"So you are Namikawa!?" Blizzard screams, "from Kaiou Middle!?"

"Huh? Am I that famous?" Poseidon suddenly smiles.

"Well, I am a soccer player too..." Blizzard sighs, "I guess you are too... Um..." He looks in my direction.

"Wait, ever since you said your game name I thought maybe, but..." Poseidon says, "are you that traitor Tsurugi Kyousuke!?"

I sigh, "Fifth Sector has been disbanded for over 2 years, you still holding a grudge against for me siding with Raimon?"

"N-no...!"

"Tsurugi!? Raimon's ace!?" Blizzard gasps, "Me, from Hakuren Middle, Yukimura Hyouga."

"Pfft," Poseidon snorts, "Seriously? The Striker of Ice as a girl…That's a riot..."

"Hey! Don't laugh!"

"Say, Namika..."

"Poseidon. Tsurugi, we're in ALO now, don't use real names here, and don't use game names in reality."

"Okay... Poseidon, you were in SAO, correct?"

"Yup."

"Did you see Ao- Sorano, one of our managers in there?"

"You mean Aoi? Yeah, she was often with Tenma and I won't forget that guy's face." He answers.

I get slightly frustrated when he calls Aoi by her first name, but I quickly put that thought aside, "She's still not awake..." I start.

"What!?"

* * *

Blizzard frowned the entire time I explained the situation, "I have no idea what's happening..."

"Hmf, you're so stupid." The blue-haired elf mocks. He then turns back to me, grinning, "I like your guts, Tsurugi. Yup! I'm going to help you save your girl!"

"M-my... No, she's just a friend."

"Right..." Blizzard also grins.

I feel my face feeling hot, "Whatever..."

"Well, you're heading to the Salamander area next? It makes sense why you wanted the Doruuga's pelt. It makes fire resistant armour."

He was right. I had searched all of the Undine territory and was heading down towards the Salamander area next.

Seeing that I was not going to answer, Poseidon grabs my arm, "Well, let's get going, mate!" He screams pointing his other hand, for I don't know what reason, into the air. "You're coming too right, Blizzard-chan."

"Don't put 'chan' after my name!" Blizzard growls, "but, yeah. Of course I'm coming!"

I knew there was no way I could refuse their help. With no other options left, I slowly nodded.

"Well, even if you refused, we would've followed."

* * *

**Next on Inazuma~ALfheim Online:**

**After a short off-meeting, the three elves make their way into the Salamander territory in search of Aoi. They also meet an unexpected player there as well. Next: Ultimate Elf.**

* * *

**Sorry, no Aoi here… yet… I promise she'll make an appearance next episode. Until then, enjoy this really random party of elves XD**

**Current Party:**

**Player name(Real Name)- Race**

**Tsurugi (Tsurugi Kyousuke)- Cait Sith (beast- Lancelot)**

**Poseidon (Namikawa Rensuke)- Undine**

**Blizzard (Yukimura Hyouga)- Gnome**


End file.
